


Kageyama's secret

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Kageyama Tobio wearing feminine clothing, Miwa is a supportive sister, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama has always liked to wear his sister's clothes, ever if they were bigger for him, he liked to mix feminine and masculine clothing, creating feminine yet masculine dark outfits, this was one of his biggest secrets yet, and he didn't know if he was ready to share it.
Kudos: 54





	Kageyama's secret

**Author's Note:**

> hinata is definitey that bitch that comes into your house and the first thing he does is go to your closet, you cant convince me otherwise.

There wasn't really a first time.

He had always liked both feminine and masculine things.

He loved the way he looked with dark masculine outfits, his tall and slim figure looking intimidating, with black boots, high waisted combat pants and a black turtleneck with some rings and earrings, sometimes with eyeliner.

He loved the way he looked with pastel femenine outfits, his tall and slim figure looking almost delicate, a baby blue oversized sweater with a high waisted pleated white skirt, emphasizing his narrow hips and long legs, with his favourite chain earrings with little stars.

But he absolutely _adored_ combining both of them.

He also had techwear, both in black and baby blue, honestly, those were his favourite colours.

He also had a couple of blouses that were the exact same colour as his eyes, and lots of rings and earrings, and black chokers.

He had also an absurd ammount of oversized hoodies and sweaters, but not much of his clothes had patterns, just a few that had either bunnies or flowers(he was looking for clothes with milk box pattern, but he didn't let himself be to picky, luckily there was lots of varietys in the thrift store were he went with Miwa).

This was one of his biggests secrets, along with the ones that he basically lived alone and that he is deeply affected by the fact that animals dislike him, he was devastated by it, but don't let anyone know about it, especially Karasuno.

And that is why he is completely terrified of what's happening in front of him, as he stared at Hinata, who was now inspecting his closet.

He had forgotten about his clothes, and Hinata had ran past the entrance to inspect his bedroom, since it was his first time visiting, the other times they hung out alone outside of practice was either at Hinata's, school or some random park.

This time Hinata had insisted to have a sleepover at one of their houses, they were going to sleep at Hinata's but Natsu had gotten sick and his mom ended up taking her to the hospital, so both of them ended up going over to Kageyama's.

He had completely forgotten about that, since he was too worried about Natsu... Damn him and Natsu wanting to be a setter!

He was now, paralized, as Hinata stared with shock at his closet.

'this is it, the end of my life-'

''You know, I didn't think you would be into this kind of thing, Bakageyama'' Hinata said, grabbing a black pleated skirt.

''Huh??'' Kageyama was confused. ''Don't you think I'm weird or anything??''

The older one shrugged. ''Should I? I mean, it's just clothes, personally I'm more intoclothes with flashy colors and designs, but you do you, you big idiot.''

Kageyama felt relieved, he bit his lip trying not to smile.

''Can you show me...''

''...yes?''

''How you look in your favourite outfit? I'm actually really curious.'' Said Hinata, smiling.

Kageyama felt happiness rushing through his body, mixed with a little bit of anxiety, but he did feel really happy, since his best friend was being so accepting of him.

''Uh, sure, but meanwhile go change your clothes in the bathroom, you still stink from practice, dumbass'' They had actually showered already, and the smell actually cae from the clothes.

''hOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR ELDERS-'' Hinata looked offended ''wHEN I WAS YOUR AGE-'' He didn't get to finish since Kageyama had already pushed him outside of the bedroom and had closed the door.

He heard Hinata scoffing and muttering something about: ''the nerve of the youngsters-'' and ''the dIsReSpEcT'' let's just say, being the oldest first year had gone to his head way too fast, he had never seen someone being so idiotic about something like that.

He bit his lip staring at his closet, his clothes staring back at him.

He put on some mid thigh black socks, the black pleated skirt Hinata grabbed, he grabbed an blueish-gray oversized sweater and a black turtle neck to put underneath, and small earrings.

When he finished, he opened the door and he walked to his full body mirror and started to move is hair aroung, his long fingers running through his silky locks of hair.

He heard Hinata behind him, who let out a little gasp.

Kageyama turned around and looked at Hinata, rainbow socks, orange shorts, and a hoddie from an orange Pokemon, that looked like a... dragon? And it had a small flame coming ut of his tail, Kageyama couldn't name it, even if his life were at risk.

''I guess we both have our own secrets huh''

''I guess so, dumbass''

Hinata smirked ''Do you wanna presume to the world our incredible looks, as fashionable besties?''

Kageyama smiled softly.

Maybe sharing his secrets to people you trust isn't that bad afterall.

''Sure, but I don't know if your outfit can be considered as fashion, it's more like a 5 year old gave you a makeover''

Hinata started rambling about the disrespect again, and Kageyama couldn't be happier that Hinata was such a dumbass, just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly so shitty and short i apologize idk what even is this lmao idk anymore


End file.
